comment tout a commencé
by lyly black
Summary: alors c'est l'histoire de lyly et james et comment a commencé leur relation venez lire et donner mois votre avis par review ca me permetra de m'ameliorer si je fé d'otre fic


_Hello tout le monde! Bon j'espère que cette petite fic va vous plaire et n'hésiter pas a laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir (surtout que je suis nouvelle sur le site)_

_J'allait oublié tous les personnage et les lieu appartienne a JK Rowling_

_Bonne lecture_

_ps:dsl pour les tiret mais les bouffe j'espere que se sera quand meme lisible_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il devait être environ minuit et cela devait faire à peut près 2h qu'elle réfléchissait sur un sujet qui à son avis soulevait que des mystère. En effet elle se demandait comment elle pouvait toujours refuser de sortir avec lui. La rentré était passé depuis déjà 1mois et il n'avait encore rien tenté pour attiré son regard, ce qui a son humble avis était louche. Elle venait de rentrer en 7eme et dernière année a poularde, et depuis 7ans a part en ce début d'année il essayait de se faire remarquer remarqué au près d'elle. Pendent toutes ses année elle avait refusée ses avances, en partit a cause de sa tête aussi grosse qu'une citrouille mais aussi car elle avait peur.

Bien qu'elle soit déjà sortit avec d'autre garçons, mais qu'en **_il_** était là ce n'était put pareil, elle perdait tous ses moyens et trouvait rien de plus intelligent que de se fâcher contre lui. Faut dire que parfois il ne manquait pas de culot, il l'assommait encore et toujours avec ses habituels aller Evans sort avec moi et je ne t'embêterais plus ou encore ses sales habitude de la coincé et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit dans une posture aussi embarrassante qu'humiliante et de lui dire avant de se ramassé une baffe un p'tit bisou? Mais même si elle ne laissait rien paraître elle aimerait bien le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement, et a chaque fois qu'elle voyait elle se forçait a penser a autre chose sous les sourire moqueur de ses amies, car elle, savait se qu'elle pensait et se dont quoi elle rêvait de faire avec James.

Dans le dortoir des garçons un jeune homme de 17ans se posait pratiquement les même question qu'elle, sauf que lui c'était a base de: Comment et Pourquoi refusait elle de sortir avec lui? D'après lui il avait tout tenté de la rendre jalouse ou de se faire remarquer il avait même été direct en le lui demandant devant tout le monde si elle voulait sortir avec elle. Mais non cette fille lui résistait. Certain pourrait dire qu'il agissait comme ça pour ajouter une conquête a sa collection, mais seul ses amis fidèles et loyaux s'avait que sa faisait bien au moins 7ans qu'il en était rend dingue amoureux, or ça faisait 7 ans qu'il la connaissait. Il se posait aussi une autre question pourquoi **_elle_** après tout il y avait d'autre fille au moins aussi belle qu'elle dans cette école. Mais non c'était quand elle était la qu'il perdait ses moyen! Vous imaginez lui James Potter le plus grand farceur de toute l'histoire de poularde avec Sirius et Remus, lui qui était un des seul a ne pas avoir peur de Mac Gonagal ou de Rusard, il perdait tous ses moyen devant une fille!

Oui mais une merveilleuse fille, se dit il a voix basse

Sur ce il s'endormit tendit que de son coté la jeune fille de ses rêve retournait dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin James se réveilla lassé tôt se qui relevait de l'exploit car en général c'était Remus qui le tirait de son lit. Il finit par descendre dans la salle commune pour ne pas réveiller ses amis a force de se retourner dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser a elle.

En arrivant en bas il la vit elle était la assise sur un fauteuil entrain de regarder dans le vide d'un air absent.

Elle est si belle pensa James. Mais il avait devant lui un problème car il ne voulait pas la déranger et il s'avait que s'il elle le voyait, elle allait sûrement changer de pièce. Il réfléchit vite il devait trouvé un truc pour ne pas qu'elle parte pour qu'il puisse, même s'il il ne se parlait pas être avec elle. Soudain il la trouva, la solution a tous ses problèmes. Lui qui s'était dit la veille qu'il avait tout essayé! Mais non il restait une solution une seul, mais James n'était pas doué pour se genre de chose, en effet il voulait y allé en douceur , le problème étant qu'il n'avait jamais était doux. Il prit son courage a deux main et se jeta dans la gueule du loup. Il s'avança doucement et a mit parcours il lances d'un ton joyeux:

Salut Evans, t'est bien matinal dit donc! Il se dit qu'il aurait put faire mieux mais après tout c'était James Potter.

Lyly avait vivement tourné la tête pour voir qui lui avait parlé. Quand elle avait vu que c'était lui elle sembla dans un premier temps effrayé puis prit vite une tête dégoûter .

Potter toi lever si tôt t'est tombé de ton lit ou quoi? Elle se mit une claque mentalement il lui avait juste dit bonjours et elle, elle avait dut faire l'andouille en se payant sa tête. Mais pour une raison mystérieusement il ne sembla pas du tout troublé et répondit gentiment:

Non, Lyly, je n'arrivait tout simplement pas a dormir, et toi qu'est ce que tu fait lever de si bonheur? James avait dut faire de grand effort pour ne pas répliquer a l'attaque de Lyly mais il y avait réussi ce qu'il considérait une victoire personnel.

Lyly elle était totalement désorienter James **gentille** elle devait rêver. James sembla comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête et lui expliqua:

Je suis de bonne humeur. Puis il lui demanda. Je peut m'assoire? Je vais pas te manger promis. Avait il rajouter en voyant sa tête.

Si tu veux. Avait elle répondu pourquoi tu n'arrivait pas a dormir si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

James semblait réfléchir puis il dit:

Oh je suis un peut préoccupé en se moment. Et toi a quoi tu pensait quand je suis arrivé tu semblait réfléchir?James avait eu dut mal a poser la question mais il s'entait jeté a l'eau

personne. Répondit elle a la question de James. Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe tant que ça?

James avait eu un petit sourire quand elle répondu elle s'était elle même trompé il reprit:

Alors comme ça tu pensait a quelqu'un . Dit il avec un regard malicieux

Lyly sembla dans un premier temps ne pas comprendre, puis elle devint subitement rouge. Comment avait elle put faire une telle gourde!

James qui avait vu son rougissement avait eu un petit rire mais était aussi devenu jaloux, même si il ne l'avouait pas il était très possessif.

A qui? Redemanda celui ci emporté par la curiosité

Lyly reprit ses esprit

Je t'est dit personne et puis de toute façon ce ne sont pas tes affaire Potter

James prit alors la plus difficile décision qu'il eu a prendre pour une fille il avala un grande bouffé d'air et se jeta a l'eau:

Bon ok, Lyly écoute mois et surtout je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre si il te plait.

Ok vas y. Lyly semblai soudain prise d'une curiosité sans pareil

Ce que je vais te dire me coûte beaucoup car ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça

Il attendit 5 seconde pour chercher ses mots Lyly ne l'interrompit pas puis il reprit

Quand je t'es vu la première fois je ne sait pas si tu t'en souvient c'était au chemin de traverse. Lyly approuvât silencieusement

"Quand j'ai vu cette tête perdu avec des yeux vert hypnotisant, se petit nez si mignon j'ai tout de suite eu un frisson, sur le coup je me suis dit que s'était la pluie, plus tard j'ai comprit que se n'était pas sa. il s'arrêta un petit moment pendant lequel Lyly retenait son souffle et il repartit

Je me suis assez vite aperçut que je frissonnait a chaque fois que je te voyait. Je ne voulait pas me l'avouer j'était jeune et je ne comprenait rien. Puis lors ce que j'ai commencé a mûrir j'ai enfin comprit qu s'était plus qu'un coup de froid s'était bien plus profond. Quand je voyait ses cheveux qui se soulevait au rythme de ses pas j'aime bien les comparer a des flamme d'ailleurs. Les année sont passée et j'ai essayé de te le montrer par plusieurs chemin se que je ressentait pour toi certain ont vu dans mes tentatives pour avoir ton attention que je faisait ça pour avoir un nouveau nom dans le nombre de mes conquête mais ce qu'il ne s'avait pas s'était que si je les collectionnait comme certain dise s'était pour attirer le regard d'une seul personne. Et cette personne c'était toi et, si le soir je n'arrive pas a dormir si le matin je me réveil tôt et si j'ai l'air si préoccupé c'est par ce que mon esprit n'est tourné que vers une seul personne et cette personne c'est toi Lyly."

Tout au long de son récit le visage de Lyly était passé de la curiosité a l'étonnement et maintenant c'était une certaine incompréhension qui se lisait sur son visage. James, lui, semblait moitié triste moitié embarrassé

Maintenant je te laisse juger seul du comportement auquel tu juge bon d'avoir en vers moi, je suis dans le dortoir des garçons si tu me cherche. Sur ce il partit.

Lyly eu du mal a réfléchir normalement après tout ça elle qui la veille se posait tant de question a son sujet et aujourd'hui a 5h du matin James Potter qui n'était pas réputé pour être aussi franc a part avec ses amis venait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur!Et même mieux il l'avait laissé entendre qu'il l'aimait! Cela dépassait toute les espérance de Lyly. Elle prit donc elle aussi son courage a deux main et commença a avancer vers le dortoir des garçons de 7eme année.

De son coté James lui se sentait mieux dans un sens il lui avait dit enfin ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis si longtemps, mais il était aussi nerveux très nerveux en effet ce qu'il venait de faire pourrait avoir comme conséquence que Lyly ne lui adresse plus la parole. Il resta guerre longtemps dans ses sombres pensé car il vit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir doucement et une jeune femme rousse entrer délicatement pour ne as réveiller les autre. James cru que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur sans dire un mot il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

ici c'est insonoriser on risque pas de les réveiller!Lui expliqua t'il mais il fut insérons put par Lyly qui prit la parole:  
-Écoute James je sais ce qui t'en a coûté de venir me parler et je voulait te dire quelque chose moi aussi.

En disant ça elle avait prit la main de James car celui ci en entendant le début de phrase avait eu une tête décapité mais celle ci avait changé quand il avait sentit Lyly prendre sa main.

Je vais pas refaire le récit car le mien serait exactement le même que le tien a part que moi ce qui m'a frappé la première fois que je t'ai vu c'est ton sourire exactement le même sourire que tu me fait en coin avec tes yeux qui reflète toute l'énergie que tu a.

Lyly avait frappé haut James était a ce moment la tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu hurler de joie si les autre ne dormait pas. Il y avait encore une question que celui ci se posait

dit moi, pourquoi tu na jamais accepté de sortir avec moi avant?

Lyly eu un petit rire et répondit simplement

T'avait la tête trop gonflé très cher et bien que je t'aimait déjà je n'aimait pas ta grosse tête.

Ah d'accord.

Ils avaient plongé leur yeux l'un dans l'autre et restèrent pendant a peu près 30 seconde a se regarder. Lyly eu un petit sursaut quand James posa ses main sur ses hanche, mais ne laissa rien paraître et porta ses bras autour de son coup. Il la resserra un peu plus contre lui toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Jamais James n'aurait pensé qu'une fille est cette effet la sur lui, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était étonné de ne s'être pas encore brisé une cote. Petit a petit il se rapprochait de son visage, il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Puis James pencha complètement sa tête et l'embrassa de façon a ce qu'elle puisse reculer si elle changeait d'avis, mais a la surprise de celui ci elle répondit au baisé, puis elle le cassa.

Elle semblait soucieuse

qu'est ce qu'il a

rien je me demandait si ce n'était pas un rêve

Je peut t'assurer que non

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit rire puis Lyly se repencha sur James pour L'embrasser. Ils se firent ainsi pleins de petits baiser e plus en plus pressant, quand la langue du jeune homme demanda le passage a sa compagne celle ci l'ouvrit sans se faire prier. Lyly était tellement heureuse et ne voulait pas que se moment de bonheur s'arrête. James la serait dans ses bras d'une manière forte mais douce comme s'il ne voulait pas lui non plus rompre le baiser. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps il était rester la mais quand il entendirent un joyeux

Jamsie t'est le meilleur

Ils se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte où se trouvait black, et, a en croire la tête joyeuse qu'il faisait, il était lassé content d'avoir interrompit les deux tourtereaux. Lyly était devenu rouge et James semblait amusé.

Si, qu'est ce tu fou la? Ça fait longtemps que t'est la?

une question a la foi James. Alors je suis la pour prendre une douche et ça doit faire 5 min que je suis la.

t'aurai pas pu nous signaler ta présence? Demanda Lyly qui parlait pour la première fois

Ben c'est pas que je suis sensible mais j'ai pas osé vous interrompre

Les deux amoureux regardèrent et éclatèrent de rirent

c'est pas grave vieux quel heur il est?demanda James

6h, dit Sirius d'un air sombre

c'est une épidémie vous êtes malade pour vous lever aussi tôt ou quoi? C'était Lyly qui avait posé la question.

moi tu sais pourquoi j'était réveiller, lui dit James avec un regard malicieux

toi oui mais Sirius c'est pour quo toi?

moi j'ai entendu de drôles de bruit provenant de la salle de bain c'est ça qui m'a réveiller, avait dit Sirius d'un ton jovial.

mais bien sur tu va me faire croire ça alors que le réveille de Peter arrive a peine a te réveille!Bon on te laisse prendre ta douche. Tu vient Lyly?

j'arrive

C'est donc de très bonne humeur que Lyly sortie de la salle de bain. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une vie tranquille en sortant avec James mais après tout elle l'aimait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**merci à tout ceux qui m'on lu et encore une fois vive les reviews**_


End file.
